httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asger Haddock
Background The son of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third(The Dragon Lord) and Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson(The Dragon Valkyrie). Asger Odin Haddock or Asger the Vast is the future chief of The Infernal Tribe and Infernal Island. Much like his mother, he is prideful and stubborn. He is also the rider of Ignite, his male Inferno King and owner of Shocker, his female Skrill Terror. Appearance: Asger is a buff and tall Viking. He takes many cues from his grandfather, Stoick the Vast. But takes many hints from his mother. His hair is a blond colour and tussled much like his father. His eyes are a deep blue like his mother. He wears a blue and green tunic with armour created to resemble the Inferno King, his chosen dragon. He, like his father, wears a cape to show their status as the ruling family of The Infernal Tribe. Skills/abilities/Talents: Intelligence: Asger is extremely smart. Being able to create military grade tactics and strategies within a short amount of time. He often uses his intelligence to help further along his tribe and expand upon the areas where they lack the most development. Speed and reflexes: Despite his size, Asger is as nimble as the Night Fury. Asger also has an incredible reflex time. Being able to react to attacks Dragon Riding and Training: Like his father. Asger is one of the most well known dragon trainers. But like his mother, he is a well known dragon rider. Leadership: Like his father, Asger is a natural leader. Endurance: It should be no surprise that Asger is tough. Built like his grandfather. Asger is able to recover from many life threatening situations or injuries. Perhaps what his name means has something to do with it. Strength and Fighting: Asger is a strong Fire Defender. It should be no surprise considering how his body is built. He is also an excellent fighter, trained in the art of the axe by his mother and father. Dragons Trained: Ignite: With the help of his dad and Toothless. Asger was chosen by a male Inferno King. While his father was not happy about the choice as it meant that his dragons soul mate would be living with them, he was still proud of his son. Asger came to name him Ignite for his habit of igniting things when they became difficult to overcome. Shocker: Trained with his grandmother's. Asger named his female Skrill Terror Shocker after she managed to somehow get electrified. Unicron: Asger tamed his Chaotic Chaos Bringer after-Shall not be listed yet-. He became the first to ever tame a Chaotic Chao Bringer. Trivia: * Asger in Norse means, The Spear of the Gods. * Asger is the first born of Hiccup and Astrid ** He feels more attached to his mother then he does his father *** Asger looks up to his father as a mentor in terms of becoming chief. * As the first born of the Haddock-Hofferson Household. Asger is set to become the Chief of The Infernal Tribe. Category:Vikings Category:Viking characters Category:Characters Category:Males